All Aboard The Rogue
by Mad Jazzer
Summary: Stories, Legends, and far-fetched Tales from and about Zero, his friends, his enemies, and his acquaintances. A series that delves into what happens when you rewatch the whole first season of Prisoner Zero on way too little sleep, way too much caffeine, and with the duty to find the deepest and darkest thoughts and moments that were kept hidden from us... and Del dusting.


A/N: WOOOO new series, Y'all! Well- sort of I think. I started writing these randomly while rewatching the show(because come on it's impossible not to write drabbles after you've gotten yourself addicted to them), but I wasn't actually trying to make a series out of it. Some episodes I wrote five for, some I wrote two for, some I wrote none at all for, so I'm just going to dump them all on here by episode. So, with that out of the way, here are four drabbles I wrote during episode six. These will probably be posted more sporadically than my Hawkmoth series(if you haven't read that you should wink wink) but you should still see one at least every two weeks. If I survive my last week of school, I might actually be able to finally start publishing My Hero Academia stuff, too. 67.4% chance you'll get enjoyment from this series, or your money back guaranteed!

Not really any extra spoilers you should know about, because none of these drabbles will contain things you would only know later on in the show. However, if you haven't watched any Prisoner Zero, **I highly suggest you watch through the show.** It only has one season, 26 20-minute episodes, and I have really enjoyed it. Also season two is coming out relatively soon! Don't forget to smile today, because it's a good day to be alive!

Episode: S1 Ep 6 - The Librarian

Rating: K

Warnings/Descriptions: Del gets angsty, Librarian has too-cool-for-school facial hair, little Jonny is finally allowed to join the army, and Kai is that one annoying girl in every anime who pretends not to care about the main character's caring actions but really does :}

Inspirations: Comms failing and Del's reaction, Librarian's immovable facial hair, wondering how childhood is for scavengers and if they think like humans, and Kai having a temper tantrum about Zero letting her go.

* * *

 _Why are comms always the first this thing to fail,_ Del thought to himself bitterly. It seemed so ironic, how the thing he most feared was always the first thing to happen. Del hated being alone. He was a protector, a leader. He was restless without others.

It was his purpose, his destiny; he needed to know where those he loved were. He needed to protect them, to stave off all danger from Gem, from Zero, even from Tag.

They were his family. And the world was not shy about reminding him just how little he could help them all.

* * *

Many stories tell of the great Librarian, the mighty sorcerer, who has seen the ends of the universe and fought all evil. Another detail that is always included in these odes is Librarian's beard, always in a lightning bolt shape, regardless of circumstance.

Some say it was cursed like that, others say it's merely a mirage, still others say Librarian underwent a quest for a conceited goddess to obtain his facial hair.

Unbeknownst to all, the Librarian's beard was forced that way when lightning struck a pond he was swimming in on Gandal; it has stayed that way ever since.

* * *

Little Jonny the scavenger was so proud to finally be a part of the scavenger attack force. He had been sleeping for a long time now, and he was finally allowed to join the main OMNOM regiment.

He had bid farewell to his friends, snarled goodbye at his wonderful parents who had always slept near him so well during his childhood, and zoomed away to bite into this new monster. He rushed through the vacuum, stopping only to catch a tasty asteroid snack, and joined his comrades on the battlefield. It was a good day to be a bio-robotic beast.

* * *

 _Zero! That smug idiot!_ Kai seethed mentally. _A constant thorn in my side, always in my way!_ But there was something about Zero. Something she couldn't fathom. He was so stupid, so trusting, so disgustingly compassionate- but it always seemed to work out for him.

Kai had grown up in a hunters' world, where ruthlessness and cunning were the only sought after traits, and that's how she gotten by. But Zero had friends who helped him, allies he could could fall back on, and still managed to be happy through everything.

Kai sighed. It was hard not to respect him.


End file.
